Heartfelt
by AnimeGirl622
Summary: Orihime never knew Tsubaki could be such a great listener. Hints towards IshiHime


Title: Heartfelt  
Words: 984  
Summary: Orihime never knew Tsubaki could be such a great listener. Hints towards IshiHime.  
Spoilers: Soul Society Arc.  
Authors Note: This turned out way longer then I first had wanted. Not that i'm complaining. I'm actually quite pleased with how I managaed to write this. Thought just popped into my head, so I pulled up WordPad and typed away. Was originally meant for my IshiHime Absolute Drabbles, but I think this deserves to be on it's own. I tried to steer away from the normal 'Ishida-kun likes Rukia, but why do I feel so sad?' or having her thoughts on her crush for Ichigo type fic. I'm personally a huge Tsubaki fan. I'm completely, and utterly guilty, when I say there should be more stuff out there for just him and Orihime! Even though he's so tough on the outside, he looks like something I could just cuddle. Their interaction always awes me, and plus he's her protector and barely gets any spotlight, so here you go Tsubaki! It's something completely new I experimented writing with, so please let me know what you think.

* * *

The day had been long. Long and expectantly normal. 

Much to Orihime's surprise, she didn't need to summon Tsubaki today during battle. She just needed to hold her sheild up. Although, she's fairly certain that if Kurosaki-kun hadn't shown up, Tsubaki would have had no choice but to face the hallow she encountered on her way home from school. Then again, Tsubaki wanted to fight.

Opening her door, she entered her apartment and slipped her shoes off. Orihime touched her hairpins. 'Poor Tsubaki, he's been so cooped up. I haven't brought him out in a while.' Tapping the metal flowers in her hair, she called softly. "Tsubaki!" Despite that it wasn't his call for him to come out for battle, the fairy appeared anyway.

Staring at her in disbelieve, Tsubaki glared. "What is it?"

Ignoring his cold tone, which Orihime was already use to, she smiled at her would-be-protector. "Nothing, I just wanted to let you out! I feel so bad, i've been keeping you inside my pins!" Huffing angrily, and grabbing a peice of her hair, Tsubaki yanked at it hardly.

"I don't exist to chat with you, woman! I exist to fight and protect you, so start using me during battle!"

Whinning softly, Orihime pulled her head back. "I'm sorry!"

Letting go, Tsubaki crossed his arms angrily letting curiousity get the best of him. "What did you want to talk about, anyway?"

Sniffling, a tear in her right eye, Orihime smiled brightly again. "I don't know, but do you know who you remind me of!"

Dropping his head, Tsubaki relented. "Who?" He was already used of her useless, and rather incessant babbling. Watching the smile on her face widen, he glanced up at his mistress.

"You remind me of Ishida-kun!"

Silence.

As a ambulance passed outside, the siren's interupting the eerie shush of the room, Tsubaki's jaw dropped. Realization had hit him. "Ishida? That guy with the glasses who sews!" Giggling, Orihime nodded. Uncrossing his arms, shaking his head vigorously, Tsubaki flew up to her, pressing a tiny, almost unnoticeable hand against her nose insultedly. Shock wearing off momentarily, he looked up to where her eyes were, asking calmly. "Why him?"

Her smile never faultering, Orihime looked at Tsubaki with serene eyes. Those eyes, Tsubaki had thought to himself, he hadn't seen those since Sora was alive. What was this Ishida kid doing, that was making Orihime so.. happy? Placing her hand underneath him, Orihime waited til Tsubaki landed ontop of it, middle of her palm. "Because." Bringing her hand up, leveling him to her eyes, she sighed softly. Almost sadly, the peaceful look still in her orbs. "Just like you, he tries to protect me but he can't."

Blinking, completely caught off guard, Tsubaki raised a little fist in the air. "What the hell was that suppose to mean, woman! I can so protect you! If that Ishida guy can't protect you then why--!" As she lowered her hand, Tsubaki felt himself stumble a bit as he caught himself, staring up at her. This was not like his mistress at all.

"You see," She didn't look at him, but Tsubaki knew whatever she was about to say, meant the whole world to her. She probably had no idea why either. "Ishida-kun lost his powers." Unsure what to say, Tsubaki quietly waited for Orihime to continue talking when she was ready. The last thing he needed was an emotional girl. A moment had passed before she finally closed her door, and moved from her spot walking into the kitchen. "He lost his powers trying to protect me."

Placing him down on the counter, Orihime stared out the window. Tsubaki continued looking at her, noticing her hands clench around the rim of the counter, right before the sink. "Back in Soul Society, I mean. Ishida-kun wanted to protect me the whole time." Tsubaki remembers Soul Society. That bastard shinigami had seriously hurt him pretty bad. Not that he'd ever admit it but when Orihime held him in her hands, tears about to flow from her eyes, Tsubaki worried about her safety. The sheild could only hold up so long. That was when 'Ishida-kun' stepped in and saved her again. "He.." Feeling a complete lost for words, Orihime only let the tears proceed freely from her eyes.

"Feh, stupid woman." Speaking again, Tsubaki looked up at her. "Have you asked Ishida if that was the reason why he lost his powers?" Shaking her head, Orihime started wiping the tears from her eyes with the back of her wrist. "Why not? Your getting all emotional over something that probably isn't your fault anyway."

"Because, Ishida-kun is so sad now. He's just like you because, you both want to protect me, but Kurosaki-kun always comes through just in time, right before either of you can. Both of you rely on me when i'm around you. I can't shoot you off with a intent to kill, and I just get in Ishida-kun's way. You are both so cold on the outside, but care so deep on the inside. You both want to be my protector, except Ishida-kun just doesn't want to be my protector. He wants to be everybodies.." Watching her trail off, Tsubaki let out a small, subtle sigh.

"Silly, woman." Flying up to her shoulder, Tsubaki landed gracefully on his feet, staring out at the now setting sun with Orihime. Watching her serene eyes fade, along with her smile, Tsubaki knew she was grateful for letting him allow her to get all that out. Not many people knew the real Inoue Orihime, not even Tatsuki. Tsubaki knew he could wish differently for Ishida. It seems, even though she didn't know it yet, Orihime cared for that boy more then she did Kurosaki.

Secretly, that meant the world to him. Nobody better would deserve it.

* * *

That was considerably, extremely hard for me. I personally suck at writing conversations, so I hope I did this fic some justice and didn't confuse anybody or put Orihime or Tsubaki OOC. As for Orihime calling Tsubaki out for nothing, I have no idea if that is possible. I would think so really since they are apart of her. Same goes for Tsubaki being able to see how happy Orihime was when Sora was alive. Hope you all don't mind the Ishida/Tsubaki comparison. Feedback much appreciated.  



End file.
